Querida Socia
by RousenPark97
Summary: "Querida socia, se que vas a casarte, que por fin lo atrapaste, pero hoy debo decirlo, que aunque viva contigo, seguirá siendo mio...vamos a compartirlo" un juego de pasión y traición que comparten nuestros personajes principales IR obviamente*-*


Aclaro que los personajes nombrados en este song fic son propiedad de troll tite kubo-sama, y la letra de la canción es de la diva de la banda Jenny Rivera.

-O-

"**Querida socia"**

**Lo queramos o no**

**Compartimos las dos**

**Al mismo hombre...**

Querida socia, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que te acuerdes de mí… o más bien, que no lo hagas, porque nuestro asociado es secreto, no tenemos nada en común, somos de distintos mundos, sociedades, y distinta personalidad… pero lo que nos une es, que tenemos el mismo amante.

**Querida socia**

**Tú eres la noviecita**

**La recetadita**

**Yo la amante sin nombre...**

Sonrió al imaginarme tu cara sonriente y despreocupada, dispuesta y lista con tu mejor ropa y tu sonrisa más que puesta, sentada en aquel café, donde has quedado de verlo… y sonrió aun mas al saber que tendrás que quedarte esperando ahí un buen tiempo, porque el ahora está conmigo, con la amante secreta que le quita el sueño…

**Querida socia**

**Se que vas a casarte**

**Que por fin lo atrapaste**

**Pero hoy debo decirlo**

**Que aunque el viva contigo**

**Seguirá siendo mío**

**Vamos a compartirlo...**

Si, yo se que a partir de ahora el ya no será libre, o por lo menos, eso es lo que tú piensas, que él se entrego a ti porque te amaba, eres una ingenua, crees que porque lo ataste al compromiso el no viene a mi morada a altas horas de la noche, con un par de copas encima, yo solo le abro la puerta, y lo veo ahí, con una mirada sedienta, insatisfecha, arrastrándose a mí, la persona que lo va a saciar…

Se aferra a mí con una fuerza que podría hacerme perder el oxigeno, pero no me importa, simplemente lo consuelo, y abrazo sin pedir nada a cambio, el se prende de mis labios y yo le correspondo, no hay nada de por medio, salvo besos, caricias, gemidos, pasión y complicidad…

Así que espero, queridísima socia, que no te molestes conmigo, solo soy una cierva, con la que compartes tu tesoro, que lo adora y lo hace perder el sueño, cada vez que me ve de esa manera en la que estoy segura que no te dedica a ti, cada roce y caricia que se que tu nunca tendrás, cada copa de whisky que se que no te dará, por cada sabana mojada que tu no lavarás…

**Quédate con tu traje de novia**

**Yo me quedo con la cama**

**Quédate con tu fiesta de boda**

**Yo con la pasión la llama**

**Como vez si cerramos el trato**

**Y en la última clausula**

**Le aumentamos tantito**

**Nada más un detalle**

**Tú le lavas la ropa**

**Pero yo se la quito...**

Querida socia, faltan muy pocas horas, me siento culpable, somos amigas, somos conocidas, desde pequeñas lo compartimos todo… quien diría que también lo compartiríamos a él….

-¡Te ves hermosa, orihime! –escucho a una de nuestras amigas exclamar cuando te mira con tu vestido blanco puesto… es algo conservador, muy esponjoso, brillante e inocente… perfecto para ti….

-¿enserio lo crees, tatsuki-chan? –pregunta ilusionada, hasta pena me da… estaba un poco celosa, no quería seguir mucho tiempo allí… así que lentamente fui retrocediendo, sin antes avisar….

-etto… creo que iré a darle mis bendiciones al novio… -musite sonriendo falsamente, ella sin percatarse sonrió felizmente mientras continuaba su labor de embellecer su peinado…. Camine lentamente por aquel lujoso lugar, al final del pasillo me encontré con una puerta de caoba negra, con muchos detalles y una carta de aviso en la perilla… era la habitación de ichigo…

Toque la puerta varias veces esperando escuchar voces del otro lado, los padrinos y amigos del novio, pero para mí buena suerte no se escuchaba nada, un simple "adelante" con voz monótona… hizo que sonriera sinceramente desde que comenzó el día…

-Muchas felicidades, mocoso… -le dije, cerrando la puerta con seguro, y caminando lentamente hacia el espejo de tamaño completo donde hacia un intento por arreglarse el moño de su smoking, fallidamente, sonrió y me le acerco quitando sus manos del listón, y encargándome por él. El simplemente sonrió y se pego aun mas a mí, tomándome por la cintura, haciéndome sentir culpable una vez más.

-Gracias… -fue simplemente lo que dijo, aunque se notó que realmente lo había dicho más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa…. Termine de arreglar el moño de su atuendo negro y coloque una rosa blanca en su bolsillo de la chaqueta… el solo me observaba tristemente, como queriendo evitar lo inevitable.

-Sabes que no quiero hacer esto… -me dijo con voz serena y triste, aferrándose aun mas de mi cintura que fácilmente abarcaba con un brazo, y con el otro fue enmarcando mi rostro haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos… sentía cada vez más cerca su aliento fresco en mi rostro, era mi debilidad, cada vez que hacia eso mi orgullo quedaba por los suelos haciendo que nada me importara, ni siquiera que estuviera a menos de un día de estar casado…

-Lo sé…- fue lo que le dije al quedar hipnotizada por aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía, siempre los usaba en mi contra, y yo siempre fui tan estúpida como para caer en su hechizo, sin ningún pudor, aviso ni vergüenza se abalanzo a mis labios fieramente, devorando cada rincón como si fuera su ultima cena, quería simplemente deshacerme de su fuerte abrazo y alejarme de allí, no porque quisiera, sino porque me hacía sentir culpable…

Me arrastro sin dejar que nuestros cuerpos se separaran hasta su cama, donde fácilmente me levanto de la cintura e hizo que quedara sentada en su regazo, fui débil, patética y débil, ya no había vuelta atrás, no me importaba nada, solo me di cuenta, que no podía estar más tiempo sin sentirme así…

Silenciosamente el besaba cada parte de mi, abrió un poco el escote de mi algo ajustado vestido morado pálido… que era suelto de la cadera hacia abajo, me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, pero que ichigo se encargo de subir poco a poco… cuando quedo satisfecho con el tamaño de la abertura de mi vestido se relamió los labios y saboreo todo lo que estuvo a su paso, dejo unos cuantos chupetones en ciertas partes que el vestido puede fácilmente cubrir, mientras que besaba y lamía mi cuello…

Querida socia, te dejare conservarlo, cásate con él, duerme con él, come con él, pero te aseguro que aunque estés con él, solo te pagara pensando en otra mujer, terminaste ganando tu, después de ese "episodio" en la habitación, su unión se declaro oficial, yo solo pude verlos y fingir felicidad al igual que todos, sonrió y me alejo poco a poco… me retiro mientras que tu, querida socia estas más feliz que nunca, aunque me alegra eso, deberías saber que acordamos no ser la última vez de nuestro furtivo encuentro… tu serás ama de casa y lo complacerás de todo, tendrán una vida de marido y mujer ejemplar, tal vez con hijos, pero debes saber que, aunque sea tuyo ahora, estoy feliz, después de todo, a ti siempre te gusto compartir…

**Quédate con tu traje de novia**

**Yo me quedo con la cama**

**Quédate con tu fiesta de boda**

**Yo con la pasión la llama**

**Como vez si cerramos el trato**

**Y en la última clausula**

**Le aumentamos tantito**

**Nada más un detalle**

**Tú le lavas la ropa**

**Pero yo se la quito...**

A pasado casi un año ya con este juego, y el contrato no parece querer romperse, después de el trabajo ichigo llega a mi casa con las neuronas acabadas, simplemente no lo soporta, siempre termina igual, ichigo y yo en el sofá de la sala con él sobre mí, besándome hambriento y en busca de algo que no podrá conseguir en su casa, cada rincón de mi ser es llenado por completo cuando él se encarga de besarme, las caricias no pueden faltar y los gemidos a oscuras tampoco, las prendas comienzan a sobrar y el calor se hace presente, como un loco se encarga de devorar cada parte de mí, yo de igual manera le correspondo pero siempre termino cediendo a tu manera salvaje de hacerlo, no hacen falta palabras, ni gestos, ni nada, simplemente, le estoy dando mi lado del contrato, porque tú deber, mi queridísima esposa, es ser una buena esposa, apoyarlo en lo que necesite, y alegrarlo como sea, espero y lo entiendas, pero el mío, es darle todo aquello que tú no puedes, como arrancarle los gemidos que está sacando ahora…

-O-

OMG! POR FIN LA ACABEE! Jajajajaa*-* la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un song ficc, me gusto esta idea, La artista de la canción es la cantante sinaloense Jenny Rivera, no soy muy fan de su música ella toca banda, pero sus letras son O/w/O pues aquí están viendo, jajaja son muy fáciles de interpretar, estaba un dia en la ducha y de repente se escucho esa canción en el coche de mi vecina xD y yo… "hum quedaría bien para un ficc… un fic… OMG" y de ahí nació (las mejores ideas llegan cuando estas mojada) jajajaj espero que les guste y que la acepten, seria genial si me dejaran su opinión de si quieren otra o de plano me dedico a hacer fanarts-.- en fin :33

Espero que les guste y se que hacia mucho que no me paraba por estos lugares xD la idea de este ficc ya la tenia desde hace mucho pero la deje mucho tiempo, mil perdones, ahora si llegue para subirla y espero que la acepten n_n también informo que si les gusta el hitsukarin*-* y tienen cuenta en deviantart me agreguen…

Deviantart: ~BlueTezzy

Facebook: Tezzy Rosas

Em por mi parte esto es todo, espero y me dejen su lindo review, si encuentro otra canción linda, o inspiración para hacer one-shots o drabbles les informare n_n saludos a todo mundo.3

Tezzy'Rouses


End file.
